trombonopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Alessi
Joseph Alessi (born September 9, 1959) is a world-renowned, primarily classical, trombonist. He is the current Principal trombone with the New York Philharmonic Orchestra and an active soloist, teacher, clinician and recording artist. Life Joseph Alessi, Jr. was born in 1959 in Detroit, Michigan and attended high school in San Rafael, California. His father, Joseph Alessi, Sr., was a professional trumpet player and his mother sang in the Metropolitan Opera chorus. Displaying notable talent himself from an early age, Alessi graduated early from high school at age 16 and successfully auditioned to join the San Francisco Ballet Orchestra. During this time he appeared as a soloist with the San Francisco Symphony. In 1976-77, following a previous unsuccessful audition, Alessi gained entry to the Curtis Institute of Music in Philadelphia, where he studied until 1980. Career During his third year at Curtis, Alessi joined the Philadelphia Orchestra as caretaker Second Trombone; he later won the job permanently and performed with the orchestra for four seasons. Following one season as Principal Trombone at the Montreal Symphony Orchestra, Alessi joined the New York Philharmonic as Principal Trombone in the spring of 1985; the same year that David Finlayson joined the orchestra on Second Trombone. Alessi made his solo debut with the New York Philharmonic in 1990 when he performed the Fantasy for Trombone by Paul Creston. In 1992, he performed with the New York Philharmonic in the world premiere of the Trombone Concerto ''by Christopher Rouse, which later received the 1993 Pulitzer Prize for Music. Alessi has since developed an increasingly active solo career, performing throughout the United States and internationally. His discography consists of over 14 full-length albums, in addition to guest appearances on albums by other artists. Recordings of the Rouse ''Concerto have been released by the New York Philharmonic and the Colorado Symphony, both featuring Alessi as soloist. His 1999 recording of Star-Child by George Crumb received the award for Best Classical Contemporary Composition at the 43rd Grammy Awards in 2001. Alessi joined the faculty of The Juilliard School in 1986, shortly after his joining the New York Philharmonic. The Juilliard trombone studio has since furthered its international reputation as one of the finest trombone college programs, and the Juilliard Trombone Choir has regularly performed with Alessi on his recording projects. Since 1999 Alessi has conducted the Alessi Seminar; a biennial trombone workshop that attracts trombonists from around the world to spend time with him in lessons, masterclasses, and recitals. Several of his past students now occupy senior positions in major orchestras throughout the world. In 2002, Alessi was awarded the ITA Award; the most prestigious award offered by the International Trombone Association. Playing style Joseph Alessi's playing is often noted for refined musicianship, a particularly rich sound quality and complete technical control. He embodies the American style; with a clean, singing tone with occasional vibrato, and consistent sound throughout the instrument's entire register. The music he chooses to play is mainly concentrated on romantic and modern (but mainly tonal) music, while also developing his jazz playing. Alessi in a clinician for Edwards Instrument Company and currently performs on an Edwards T396-A.Edwards : Trombones : Artists : Joseph Alessi He uses a custom-designed range of mouthpieces by Christan Griego.Griego Mouthpieces Partial DiscographySolo Albums featuring Joe Alessi Videography Bibliography References See Also *Four of a Kind *New York Trombone Quartet *Alessi Street Band *Juilliard *New York Philharmonic *Edwards Alessi Model External links * Joseph Alessi's Website * Joseph Alessi on Classical Archives * Joseph Alessi on the ITA website * Category:New York City musicians Category:1959 Births Category:Musicians born in Detroit Category:Musicians in the Big Five orchestras Category:Classical musicians Category:Tenor trombonists Category:Alto trombonists Category:Juilliard faculty Category:Alumni of the Curtis Institute Category:Trombonists Category:American musicians